Boredom Can Lead To Many Things
by Nathan Kurono
Summary: Sure any other sane cybertronian here would take up on that chance and relax, but for him that wasnt an option. He wanted to do something...anything...just something. Oh how he wanted to go up to Megatron and punch him.


**Nathan here! Hey guys hows it going?** **Here's**** a one shot or whats going to turn into one shots of Hornet and his adventures with the other Decepticons possibly Autobots. This is going to be a side project to Hornet: Life of A Seeker Youngling. So just have fun. :)**

* * *

Boredom was one of the many things he couldnt stand. It was nothing but irritating and annoying just to stand there watching the drones walk around working their given jobs, watching Soundwave type on that slagging monitor doing what Primus only knows is something to give them advantage in the war, and watching his Lord give out orders that he couldnt give scrap about. All in all? Hornet was about to blow a gasket because of his mass of amount of boredom if he didnt find anything to do soon.

He gave a growl as he turned on his heel and left the bridge immediately not wanting to waste his time there any longer. He walked down the long hallways of the Nemesis brooding as he glared at the walls and, well anything that was anything his optics locked onto and gave it a glare wanting something to happen. ANYTHING! Even if something spontaneously went up in flames for Primus sake would make his boredom vanish. Did it happen though? Sadly to Hornets immense disappointment it didnt.

He paused in his walking as his processor got to thinking. Why did everyone on this blasted ship have something to do besides him? The one day he wasnt being ordered around he was stuck with the problem of nothing to do. Sure any other sane cybertronian here would take up on that chance and relax, but for him that wasnt a option. He wanted to do something...anything...just something.

Oh how he wanted to go up to Megatron and punch him. Would he? SLAG NO! He wanted to live the rest of his life without the fact of having his Lord pummel him into the ground all because of his boredom problem. He wanted to though...badly. Then suddenly he perked up his wings standing up in his self made excitement. He made himself stand up straight making himself look bigger than what he was as he gave a glare at the wall his arms at his sides as he also made his voice sound much deeper and scary.

"Starscream! I command you to go over their and stand their like an idiot. Now try and fight me for a couple of days and attempt to kill me and fail like how you always do" He made himself wag a finger at the wall pretending for it to be said SIC.

"Bad Starscream bad. Fallow me because I'm a war Lord and bigger than you and more powerful" He spun around dramatically

"Look at me I'm Megatron and I think I can take anyone on and win. I can control who ever I want because if they wont obey I can step on them because im freakishly tall muahahahahahha" He pointed in a random direction giving a small dark imitating growl.

"Knockout stop buffing yourself and work. Work work work. Or I will have a train hit you again! I'm Megatron the brute and I say everyone work your aft off!"

Hornet gave a laugh enjoying himself with his self made game. He made himself look serious after his laughing fit. "Optimus prime! Why must you beat me every time!? My dear rival I will never beat you. Blah blah blah blah" He put a servo to his face plate in a dramatic fashion "Oh woe is me being the leader is so hard waaa-"

"Hornet!"

He immediately froze and slowly peeled his arm from his face and turned in the direction he was dreading seeing non other than Knockout, Starscream, and Megatron staring him down all angry as it could be seen on their faces.

"Um...heh heh"

Thats when he turned on his heel and bee lined it out of there yelling "I REGRET NOTHING!" as Knockout and Starscream gave chase.

"IT TOOK DAYS FOR MY FINISH TO GET BACK TO NORMAL!"

"YOUNGLING DO NOT SET ME UP TO BE SCRAPPED!"

All the while Megatron stood there watching with slight amusement shaking his helm. The youngling will get his punishment with those two.


End file.
